


You'll Never Know I Love You

by Prince_Darkcloud



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Physical Abuse, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Darkcloud/pseuds/Prince_Darkcloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is a young high school sophomore that has it rough, but at least there’s someone out there that makes life worth living. Now if only he’d notice him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Mr. Free

**Author's Note:**

> short chapters cause why the fuck not

Ray walked the crowded halls of his high school, eyes glued to the dirty floor as he shuffled, long, wavy hair bouncing around in front of his face. Suddenly, before he could fully realize what was going on, he was thrown against a locker and knocked to the ground. None of the other students cared, though a few stopped to watch to see it anything interesting would happen.

A hand reached down and grabbed the young man by the collar, picking him up and slamming him back against the locker, the lock digging painfully into Ray’s spine.

“Go back to your own fucking country, fence hopper.” The guy spat, “Or I’ll send you back in a fucking body bag.”

Ray looked up at his tormentors through his glasses, feeling fear yet remaining alarmingly stoic. This wasn’t anything new, but that didn’t mean it made things any easier.

The bullies looked between each other, a silent conversation taking place. Surprisingly, they let him go and turned to walk away. “We’ll see you tomorrow, wetback.” They sneered, a couple chuckles coming from one or two of the guys. Ray pulled himself together, fixing his hoodie and adjusting his glasses. He sighed before heading towards the stairs, trying not to think about what was to be in store the following day.

As he approached the door, he heard his name carry over the hubbub and excited chatter in regards to weekend plans. He turned and looked around for who could possibly want to beat his head in now.

“Ray!” Michael pushed through the crowd of fellow students, an irritated frown on his face as he silently cursed everyone that got in his way. When he finally got to his underclassman, he was pink with irritation. “Hey, man. You’ve been completely fuckin awol all week. What happened? I must’ve texted you a million times like some sort of clingy girlfriend.” Michael was a senior, two years older than Ray, but he didn’t give a shit about that sort of thing. A lot of the seniors had sticks up their asses and hated all the underclassmen, but Michael believed that if you were cool enough, you were worth a shot, and Ray had more than earned his friendship.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’ve been busy with work and other stuff.” He rubbed awkwardly at his bruised arm. “Plus, I got that new game that I wouldn’t shut up about, and I’ve been playing that practically nonstop.”

“Aw sweet! I bet you’ve already completed it by now, though. I actually just got it yesterday, and I was gonna invite you to come play it with us.”

Ray cocked his eyebrow, not that it could be seen behind his long hair. “Us?”

“Yeah. You remember that exchange student I was telling you about? The one that’s staying with me? Yeah, stupid asshole’s gotta be around here somewhere.” Michael turned around and Ray’s gaze followed. Down the hall, they caught the exchange student tripping over his own feet, almost spilling the contents of his unzipped backpack on the floor. He saved it with a clumsy, ballerina spin and continued to stumble for a moment before regaining control of his feet.

“GAVIN!” Michael bellowed, sounding more like he was about to rip the boy a new one than just simply trying to get his attention.

Gavin looked up at the sound of his name and broke out into his goofy grin. Ray watched with doe eyes as he approached, feeling his legs go weak and his heart start pounding like mad in his chest. He’d seen the guy around, but he’d had no idea what his name was. All he knew was that he was Michael’s exchange student, that he had Math in the same classroom as Ray only a period before, and that he had a goofy British accent that the young Puerto Rican had fallen for almost instantly.

“Sorry, did I keep you waiting long?” Gavin zipped up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder before turning to look at Ray, brow furrowing as he tried to place the familiar face. “You…have math right after me, right? I see you sometimes after class.”

Those gorgeous eyes, that adorable accent, that precious smile, they were all aimed right at him, and Ray didn’t know what to do for a moment. “Ah, yeah, that’s me. Hey,” he wiped off his sweaty palm before extending his hand, “name’s Ray. Your local Puerto Rican at your service.” He let out a slight chuckle, Adams apple bobbing as he tried to swallow his nervousness.

Gavin gladly took the hand, smile turning cheeky. “Gavin Free, your local British gentleman at yours.” He gave a slight bow before pulling away with a chuckle. “You coming over to Michael’s to play with us?” He brought up his hands, pretending as if he was holding a controller and viciously button mashing, even pursing his lips and making quiet sound effects.

“Yeah, you can help make up for Gavin’s complete incompetence and total uselessness.” Michael joshed, though he was partially serious when he said it. Trying to unlock co-op achievements while babysitting a confused and generally useless co-player was strenuous at best. Though he thoroughly enjoyed playing with Gavin, it’d be nice to have a pro on their team.

“Michael, that’s not very nice. Why would you say that?” Gavin’s voice was soft as if he was offended, but the smile on his face remained. “I thought you liked playing with me.” Ray couldn’t help but let his mind sink into the gutter on that one.

Michael heaved an annoyed sigh before turning to Ray. “Here, let me narrate for you what a typical game with Gavin sounds like.” He cleared his throat. “Oh, Mi-cool! Where are you Mi-cool! Ahhh, Mi-cool! They’ve got me! Mi-coool, heeeelp! I need you to come pick me up! Mi-cool, I’ve gone and bloody died again! I’ve overe here getting’ utterly minged in my gob by these knobwofflers!”

Ray couldn’t help but laugh, Gavin protesting the whole way through Michael’s tirade. “That is absolutely not true.”

“What are you talking about! That’s totally it! You spend the entire game, lost, confused, or dead! And you’re always making up these stupid British words so I have no idea what the fuck’s going on! I don’t know how to help someone that’s getting ‘munked’ or ‘minged’ or whatever the hell it is you say. You maybe do one helpful thing throughout the entire game.”

“Rather harsh there, Michael.” Yet the smile never left Gavin’s face, indicating that he understood that Michael wasn’t truly mad at him.

“Rahtha’ haahsh theh-ah, Mi-cool.” Michael mimicked, “So, you coming? You’ll get to hear Gavin speak first hand.

“Sounds like fun and all, but I really have to get home. I’ve got a lot of stuff to take care of and as it is I’m probably going to be late.” Being late was wholly unacceptable.

Ray’s heart melted and sunk down into the soles of his feet when Gavin pouted at him. “Well, alright Ray. Maybe some other time?”

Now he simply _had_ to make time. “Well, I can probably get online later tonight. Might be able to make it over on Sunday, if you’re free.”

“Yeah, sure man. That’s actually perfect cause my family’s heading out of town for the day this Sunday and won’t be back till after we’ve gone to school. We can have ourselves a little game night.”

Ray was hardly listening as he looked at Gavin, watching the Brit smile a bit at the news that they’d all get to hang out. “Awesome, I’ll be there, but I really have to go.” He bid both of the guys farewell before hurrying out of the school and heading home, if he could even call it that.


	2. What is Game Night?

It was past 7 by the time he was finally allowed up to his room, having gotten home almost 4 hours ago. He had an ice pack gently pressed to his jaw and slimy, smelly salve on the pinky side of his hand where he’d been burnt. He wheeled his desk chair out from behind his desk and sat down in front of his TV, waiting for his xbox to turn on. He slipped his headphones on, adjusting the mic as the game loaded. He sent Michael an invite, which was almost instantly accepted.

“Hey! You finally made it!” Michael’s voice blared in his headset, and Ray had to turn down the volume a tad.

“Yeah, yeah I’m here. Gonna be kinda slow today though. Hurt my hand.” He looked down at the patch of raw flesh, wincing as it stung.

“Are you alright, Ray? You’re talking like you’ve got a mouth full of cotton.”

Gavin’s concern melted Ray’s heart, but he also didn’t want him to know the pitiful truth about what’d happened to him. “Yeah, I was making dinner and I fell with a pot of boiling water and pasta and I burnt my hand and hit my chin on the way down.” He laughed a bit as the true memory played before his eyes: the harsh hit to his face; stumbling back, unable to maintain his balance; the searing pain as his hand landed on a hot burner, getting burnt by the flame. “Really bad time to be clumsy.”

“You sure you’re okay, dude? If your hand hurts you don’t have to play.” Michael sensed that there was something Ray wasn’t telling him, and Ray only really joked about his unfortunate situations when there was something he wanted to hide. He’d only known Ray for the past year about, but he knew well enough when something was up. 

“Yeah, I put this weird aloe jizz or something on my hand and it’s already feeling better. No worries.” He got comfortable in his chair, quickly getting into the game. It was almost as if listening to Gavin’s voice made the pain in his hand go away.

“GAVIN! You fucking moron!” Ray winced, quickly turning down the volume on his headset. “You just shot me in the back of the fucking head!”

“Oh, did I?” came Gavin’s innocent response to Michael’s angry outcry, “I was trying to help you.”

“HOW THE FUCK IS SHOOTING ME ‘HELPING?’”

“I didn’t know there was friendly fire! It was an honest mistake! Ahh, Michael! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please, don’t kill me! Ahhhh!”

Ray watched as Michael chased after Gavin, spraying him with round after round of ammo. “Guys…? Uh, guys? Much as I hate to break up a lover’s spat I kinda need help?” He was getting absolutely torn apart by the enemy now that he was alone and Michael was far too preoccupied with Gavin’s demise.

Thankfully, friendly fire didn’t do a whole lot of damage and Gavin managed to make it out with a quarter of his health remaining. “Where are you, Ray? I’m coming to help you.”

Ray went down, but he could see Gavin’s gamertag bouncing in the distance. “I’m on the other side of the house by the flaming car. I’m bleeding out. You got 30 seconds.” He chuckled a bit, pretty sure that no one was going to be able to see him. “It’s a race you guys.”

“Don’t worry, Ray! I’m coming! I’m coming to you, Ray!” Gavin encouraged as he fought his way over to his fallen comrade. “Wait, Ray, if it’s a race… Heh a RAY-ce.”

“Nice one, Vavin. Oh, wow. ‘Vavin.’ I suck.” The three boys laughed over Ray’s slip up.

“’Vav,’ that’s a hell of a lot better than when I used to call you Vagin.” Michael laughed at the nickname he’d given the Brit while Gavin was suddenly considerably less amused.

“Uh, guys—“ Ray tried to interrupt. His time left alive was in the low teens now.

“Hahaha,” he mock laughed, “that’s still terribly funny. Haha, haha, haha. Switch two letters in my bleeding name and you almost get vagina. Haha, haha. Still so funny.”

“Guys.” 8…7…6…

“You just don’t know comedy gold when you hear it.”

“Alright I’m dead.” Ray’s screen turned red and he went third person. He put down the controller and waited for his character to respawn. 

“Oh no! Ray! I’m sorry, I forgot! I was going to save you and win the Ray-ce.” Gavin pouted a bit, “Well, hypothetically, if I did make it to you first, what would, uh… What’s my incentive to come and save you?”

“Oh you know, maybe later we could’ve touched tips. Tug it out on Michael’s bed.” Ray forgot for a moment that Gavin didn’t know him very well, or his sense of humor and he panicked for a moment. Especially because, honestly, except for the bit about Michael’s bed, he would’ve been more than happy to have done all of those things.

“Or like a, oh what are those called…a dutch rudder. Have ourselves one of those.” 

Hearing Gavin joke back restored Ray’s confidence and he laughed along with the Brit, even as his mind began to slip into the gutter, playing out these sexual scenes in his mind.

“Man, I feel like the third wheel here. Let me get out of you two love birds’ way.” 

“Aww, Michael, you can always join us. Have ourselves a three way.” 

Ray felt a bolt of jealousy run through him, but he refused to say anything after that, not wanting to let himself get exposed. Besides, it wasn’t like Gavin was serious. His brow furrowed and his lips twisted up in a frown as he thought about that. To Gavin, this was all just a joke. Something to be laughed off. He knew that Gavin probably didn’t share his ‘preferences’ but it still hurt to think that the idea of romantic or sexual inclinations between the two of them would never exist outside a joke.

“Ray? You with us buddy? You got really quiet there.” Michael prodded, and Ray could hear the gentle concern in his voice. “What, don’t like me getting between you and Vav?”

Ray forced himself to laugh a bit, damn proud of himself for making it sound natural. “Naw man, just heard my phone go off so I just wanted to check it real quick. Oh hey look, I spawned. Come get me, you assholes.”

“Just a sec, Gavin’s royally fucked himself… Know what, fuck it. I’m not getting myself killed just cause Gavin decided to be stupid. I’ll come get you.” Ray waited until Michael’s name could be seen in the distance, slowly approaching the spawn point.

“Ahhh, Michael!” Gavin wailed, “You’ve left me, Michael.”

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock! You just got yourself royally fucked in the ass.” He let Ray out and the two of them began to head on through the wave, away from Gavin.

“Ray! Ray, will you come help me?” Gavin begged, voice gentle and pleading and oh so adorable, and Ray couldn’t outright refuse him when he talked like that.

“Uhhhh…depends. How boned are you?” While Michael continued on towards the next bunker, Ray turned around and headed back towards where he was pretty sure Gavin was, struggling with just a pair of pistols, as he’d lost his other weapons when he’d died.

“Oh, you know… OHP! Raaaay… I need you, Ray…” Gavin kept whining, but all it did was make Ray’s cheeks flush even redder. Hearing his name fall off Gavin’s lips in such a seemingly seductive tone was driving him crazy, and making him want to hurry to Gavin’s aid. He may just be a nerd in real life, but in the game he could be Gavin’s hero, and that was more than enough for Ray to dive head first into a clusterfuck of enemy’s to save Gavin’s adorable ass.


	3. Boners and Bosses

The boys played into the early morning. It was nearly 4 when Ray finally took a look at his clock. “Shit guys, I really need to go. I have to be up for work in like...less than 3 hours.”

“Woah, shit, is it really that late?” Michael let out a yawn as he also took a look at the clock. “Yeah, we should probably sign off for the night, huh.”

“Are you going to be on again tomorrow night, Ray? Or I guess tonight, cause it’s already Saturday.” Gavin asked as they all stared at the main menu, contemplating whether or not they had time for one more round or not.

“Uhh... Yeah, I should be. I’ll try. I’ll text you tomorrow after work. Goodnight guys. I’ll see you ooon... Sunday. We’re still on for Sunday right?”

“Of course dude! Maybe this time you’ll finally let me get you drunk.” Michael chuckled, practically able to see Ray roll his eyes. He knew Ray didn’t like to drink, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying to get his friend to join in the drunken tomfoolery.

“Maybe, if you can beat me in a one on one in CoD 2.” He taunted, a smirk curling up the corner of his mouth.

“Make it two on one and you have a deal—GAVIN! You FUCK!”

“I’m sorry! I’ll clean it, I’ll clean it! I’m sorry, Michael!”

“IT’S SOAKING THROUGH MY PANTS! I’VE GOT BIG RED ON MY ASS!”

“Ahh, no! Michael—!”

Ray could hear rustling and banging and laughing and screaming, and he was torn between laughing and feeling indescribably jealous. “Well, since you two are clearly about to fuck, I’m just gonna hop off. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Michael! Michael, stop! Seriously, Michael, you’re on my hair!”

“Well that’s what you get for having, fucking, girly-ass, long hair!” There was some more shuffling and banging before Ray finally disconnected, not wanting to listen to it anymore. He switched his xbox off and headed to bed, making sure to set his alarm before flopping on top of the blankets; it was too hot to get under them anyways. As he lay there, trying to sleep, he couldn’t get Gavin out of his head, no matter how tired he was.

Every sound Gavin had made through the night, all of his lame jokes and goofy comebacks, simply listening to him talk had put a smile on his face that he couldn’t get to go away. But then the gripping jealousy that came when he thought of Michael wrestling him, gripping him, rolling with him on the floor...

Ray groaned when he felt the sensitive head of his semi erect prick shift against his boxers. He looked down at it, more annoyed than anything. He had to go to sleep, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to until he rubbed it out. He slipped his boxers down just below his sack, preemptively grabbing a few tissues so he wouldn’t be caught floundering for them later.

Closing his eyes, Ray thought back to his conversation earlier, imagining him and Gavin on a bed—not Michael’s obviously, his own this time—their pants were off, Ray in his boxer’s and Gavin in... Ray decided he looked best in briefs. He imagined reaching down for Gavin’s concealed member, slowly fondling his balls and cock, watching as it hardened and grew beneath his hand. Gavin would grip at the younger man’s arms as he looked down in embarrassed arousal, long, dirty blonde hair falling over his shoulders.

Ray could feel his heart rate increase as the fantasy grew more vivid. He couldn’t find the lotion he usually had hidden beside his bed and made do with spitting on his palm. He kept the movement of his hands fairly slow, enjoying this fantasy far too much to have it end prematurely.

He pictured pulling Gavin in close by his bony hip, the warmth of the Brit’s skin radiating off him as that wild blush spread across his face to his ears and down his neck. Ray’s hand would come up from where it was teasing Gavin’s cock to brush the long hair out of the way, exposing the slender neck and delicate shoulder. He’d lean in, tasting Gavin’s flushed skin before biting down and marking the older boy as his own. Gavin would let out a gentle gasp of pleasure before taking charge. He’d grab Ray’s hips and pull them flush together, grinding their hard members against one another’s. He’d lean in, the blond locks tickling over Ray’s skin as Gavin gutturally moaned his name, hot breath ghosting over his ear.

And suddenly, the fantasy was broken when Ray came, splattering his hand and lower stomach with cum. Ray was gasping and panting, vision momentarily whiting out with the intensity of his orgasm. He sighed, grabbing the tissues and wiping his hands and stomach clean. He noticed with dismay that he was covered in sweat, making sleeping in the hot room just that much more uncomfortable. He draped an arm over his eyes as he attempted to sleep once again, only to be further tormented by his desires in his dreams.

**o()o()o**

The next day at work was particularly awful. Aside from the usual annoyances—the completely ignorant boss, other Hispanic individuals mistaking that he could speak Spanish and getting frustrated with him when he couldn’t, and his other completely useless coworkers—Ray was completely and totally exhausted and frustrated beyond belief, both with the world around him and his own sexual desires. The clock couldn’t tick any slower.

Whenever he wasn’t needed, Ray would sneak off to the gardening center and sit on a stack of bags of mulch and play on his ds, which always helped pass the time. He was so engrossed with trying to catch an annoyingly elusive pokémon that he didn’t notice a customer approach.

“Hey man. Whatchya playin?”

Ray bolted upright, snapping his ds shut and slipping it into his apron. “I uh—pokemon.” He laughed sheepishly, “Can I help you?”

“Well, my wife and I are building our daughter a play area and we needed some woodchips to put down. You got any of those?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I was keepin em warm.” He looked back at the bags he was sitting on. He picked a bag up to show the tattooed customer. “These what you’re looking for?”

The customer looked at Ray’s burnt hand with slight concern. “I got it man, that looks like it hurts.” He took the bag and slung it over his shoulder. “Your boss makin you do heavy lifting with that?”

Ray looked down at his hand, feeling slight shame in it. “Ah, it’s nothing really. Doesn’t hurt, it just looks kinda gross.” Besides, he was pretty sure his boss wouldn’t give a rat’s ass about the condition of his hand. It didn’t happen in the work place so it didn’t concern him. Plus, he’d probably turn it around on Ray.

“Well, if you’re sure.” The customer grabbed two more bags of woodchips, hoisting them all onto his shoulders.

“Woah, here,” Ray interjected, “lemme help you with that. Or at least get you a cart or something.”

“It’s cool dude. I got it. Checkout’s right over there.” The man gave a small smile and a nod before turning and heading towards the checkout, leaving Ray with the mulch.

A few minutes later, his boss came storming over, clearly furious about something or other. “Narvaez! What do you think you’re doing! You let that customer carry all those woodchips by himself, without offering him any sort of aid! Our customers are our _top priority,_ and it’s your job to see to it that they’re _satisfied!_ ”

Ray couldn’t get a single word in edge wise until the customer came back, intending on grabbing a fourth bag of woodchips only to walk in on this scene.

“Hey, asshole! The kid’s hurt his hand, and I told him I was fine without help. So why don’t you fucking step off his case and find something better to do.”

Ray’s boss turned to the tattooed customer, giving him a once over and a scornful laugh before heading off, clearly not wanting to engage in a confrontation that would risk his precious position. Ray chuckled a bit as his boss walked off again, undoubtedly off to yell at someone else.

“Tell me something, do you like working here?” The customer asked, eyebrow cocked.

Ray sighed, scratching at his hair a bit. “Frankly, it really fucking sucks. It’d be awesome if I could get paid to play video games or something my life would be complete.” Yeah right, fool’s paradise more like.

The man chuckled a bit. “Well, can’t get you a job doing that, but one of my friends is the manager of the GameStop. He’s looking to hire people that actually know shit about games and stuff. I could put a word in for you.”

Ray was genuinely surprised by the offer. The kindness of this stranger was overwhelming. “Wow! I—that would be awesome! Thanks, man!” Though he was still partially skeptical as to why this guy was helping him.

The man wrote down his name and number and his friend’s name and number. “Name’s Geoff, by the way.”

“Wow, thanks, Geoff. I, damn wow.” He tucked the card into his pocket before introducing himself. “I’m Ray,” he extended his uninjured hand, Geoff taking it in a firm handshake.

“Only condition is that I get to use your employee discount. I fuckin hate coming here, but it’s the only place nearby that sells this shit we need. I’ll be damned if I pay full price for their overpriced shit.”

Ray laughed a bit, agreeing fully with what Geoff said before assisting him to the checkout, realizing right away that he’d somehow managed to make an unusual sort of friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't like this chapter. it was weird, but it needed to happen.


	4. Kids Can Be So Cruel

When work was finally over at 3, as if the last 7 hours couldn’t have been any more exhausting, an unpleasant sight greeted Ray when he stepped out the door of his workplace. The bullies from the day before were waiting for him at the far end of the parking lot, between Ray and his way home. Perhaps they hadn’t noticed him yet? He turned and started walking the opposite way, deciding that he could walk a few extra blocks to avoid the inevitable.

Sadly, someone noticed him trying to quickly slink away and a chase began. Ray put up a good chase, but when he turned down a familiar alley, he found that construction vehicles, caution tape, and various piles of debris blocked it off. He tried to double back, but it was too late; they’d caught him.

It was all a blur, but Ray could still feel when his collar was yanked, the brief choking sensation before a dull throb of incredible pain exploded in his head and shoulder when he hit the wall.

Ray struggled to keep on his feet, his head pounding, thoughts swimming. He could hear yelling that was more than likely directed at him, but his brain was still rattled from the impact and couldn’t quite make out what was being said. A fist came flying towards his face, and before he could register that he was about to get hit, pain erupted in his nose. The hit to his face was what ultimately brought him to the ground. He crumpled, already feeling blood cascade down the inside his nose and over his lips. He was dragged away from the wall and the real beating began.

Ray could feel his body growing sore all over, throbbing as the pain grew more and more intense. It wasn’t like in the movies where the protagonist’s bullies merely kicked at his sides barely hard enough to dirty his shirt. Oh no, Ray’s bullies were beating the almost literal shit out of him. Tears were leaking from his eyes as he bit back screams. Finally, his brain kicked into gear and realized that there wasn’t going to be any escape and began to shut Ray down. He was floating just on the edge of blessed unconsciousness when he heard someone yelling over the ruckus.

The beating was brought to a halt as his attackers scattered. Ray felt someone gently roll him onto his side before shifting to kneel before him. Ray tried to look up at the man, but his glasses had been broken and one of his eyes was definitely swollen. Maybe it was the belief that he was safe with this man that let Ray finally give up and pass out on the ground.

“Shit.” The man reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He dialed 911, not having to wait long until a woman’s voice came through. “There’s a teenager down in the alley behind 700 Maple street, behind the construction site. He’s been brutally assaulted and he needs an ambulance... Yes... My name’s Ryan Haywood, I live in the adjacent building... The kid’s unconscious, please hurry.”

Ryan ended the call and quickly made sure the boy was still breathing. He gave a small sigh of relief when he affirmed that Ray wasn’t dead. “They really did a number on you, huh?” He reached into Ray’s pocket where the outline of a wallet could be seen. Maybe there was some sort of identification in it.

Inside the wallet, there was little more than a fiver, a couple old giftcards, and an employee discount card that had barely been used. Tucked away in a side pocket was a student ID. “Ray Narvaez...” He frowned as he looked over Ray, vaguely seeing similarities between him and the picture. Were kids always this ridiculously cruel?

“Poor kid...”

Ryan waited until the ambulance arrived. He explained everything to the officer on duty, giving as much detail as he could remember, which wasn’t much. He watched as they loaded Ray up, the unconscious form hooked up to all sorts of emergency equipment.

“Did you know the victim? Anyone we should contact?”

Ryan shook his head, “Jesus, you make it sound like he's already dead..." he mumbled beneath his breath before straightening up and addressing the officer properly. "I don’t think I’ve ever seen him before. I can give you my number, if he or anyone else needs someone to contact, I guess. I’d like to know if he survives or not, if that’s at all possible.”

“If he wakes up, we’ll let you know.” Ryan didn’t have much confidence in the cop’s promise, but he nodded anyways.

As soon as all the cops and EMTs had packed up and were headed on their way, Ryan finally let out the breath he was holding. A voice suddenly called out at him from above, “Hey, Ry-bread! Is that guy okay?”

Ryan twisted his head up to see his neighbor and apprentice of sorts poking her head out the window. “I dunno, Lindsay... Wish I could say he will be.”

\---

Ray phased in and out of consciousness, vaguely registering that he was in an ambulance. He blinked open for a second while he was being wheeled into x-ray. He tried to scratch an itch on his nose, but he was still too out of it to properly control his limbs, and he passed back out.

It was nearly dark out when Ray finally woke up. He felt like death warmed over as he pulled his lids apart. It took him a moment, but it was clear to see, even without his glasses, that he’d landed himself in the hospital. Ray tried to sit up to assess the damage that’d been dealt, grunting in discomfort as he did so. Suddenly there was a shock of pain in his right shoulder and he took a sharp breath in, wincing and groaning in pain as he waited for it to subside.

“Hello?”

Ray stiffened when he heard another voice, an accented one. For a second, his drug-addled mind convinced him it was Gavin, come to see him.

“You awake?”

Ray didn’t respond, just slowly adjusting himself into a better sitting position and staring at the pale blue curtain that separated him from the voice.

“Um, my name’s Dan? I’m your roommate.”

Ray cleared his throat a bit before speaking. “Yeah...yeah, uh, hey.” He was slightly lisped from the swollen lip. He touched it, fingers running over the tender stitches. He looked at the arm that had spasmed in pain, seeing that is was positioned loosely in a sling. “Sorry, I think I’m still a lil drugged up.” He blinked a couple times, feeling a tug on the skin over his right eye. His body felt groggy and his brain wasn’t quite as sharp as usual.

“Ah...” The voice was silent for a moment, “Mind if I drawn the curtain back? TV’s on your side of the room.”

“S’fine.” Ray let himself relax so he was lying down again. He wished he could find the buttons that controlled the bed so he could sit up a bit. On the other side of the curtain, he could hear the sound of crutches being picked up and set on the floor before the rhythmic clacking of someone walking on them could be heard. The curtain twitched before it got drawn back about a couple feet.

Ray could only hear the pattern of the crutches clacking followed by the squeak of the curtain being drawn back, he couldn’t see the person moving it; it hurt to turn his neck that way.

“Bloody hell, what happened to you?” Dan realized that what he’d said was probably not the best and he quickly back pedaled, “Not that I, uh, don’t look like Frankenstein’s monster,” the curtain squeaked again, “but, uhh... Yeah.”

Ray could hear the clacking drawing closer to him. He shifted and turned his head very slightly to finally look at his roommate. Suddenly, it dawned on him that he still couldn’t really see his roommate; his glasses had undoubtedly been destroyed when he’d gotten attacked.

“This is gonna sound weird, but can you lean in a bit closer? I think my glasses got broke; I can’t see for shit.” He really hoped that didn’t seem creepy, but he didn’t want to share a room with a faceless blob.

Dan furrowed his brow, confused by the demand but complying. He leaned in until Ray let him know that he was in focus. As Ray took in the surprisingly attractive, tanned face above him, Dan was doing the same to him.

Dan figured that the boy on the bed looked to be maybe a year or two younger than he. He was bandaged to all hell, probably hiding fresh stiches and other superficial wounds. His arm was in a sling, but there wasn’t a cast. He looked like he’d gotten into a right mess. Mugged? Beaten?

Ray cleared his throat, turning away a bit. It was probably weird for complete strangers to be in such close proximity of each other, observing each other’s faces. “Hey, do you see the thing where I can raise and lower my bed?”

“Oh, uhh...” Dan shifted, pushing the rolling side table with Ray’s cold dinner sat on it before hobbling over to the buttons built into the side of the bed. “Do you want me to do it for you?” Dan licked his dry lips, chewing on them a little bit as he waited for his new roommate’s answer.

Ray looked at Dan before trying to twist in the direction that Dan had indicated the buttons were. He lifted his arm and started to roll, but he barely got it across his chest before his opposite arm spasmed again. “Ah, shit, fuck...” Ray rolled back over, eyes screwed shut in pain.

“...You alright?” Ray gave a curt nod and a raspy ‘yes’ before willing himself to relax, letting out a rough sigh. Dan looked around awkwardly before he shifted the crutch under his arm. He leaned down and pressed the button on the bed to help Ray sit up. “Tell me when.”

Ray felt the bed slowly bend beneath him, and he shifted a bit, trying to get as comfortable as possible. “That’s good. Thanks.” Ray could feel an odd heat creeping up his neck, suddenly feeling a bit shy.

“No problem, mate.” Dan turned himself around and headed back towards the bed. His foot was beginning to throb and it was getting incredibly uncomfortable. He groaned as he lay back in bed, pulling his leg up onto the bed and propping it up again. “By the way, I don’t think I got your name?”

Ray looked over at the blob that was sprawled out across the bed, someone who he was probably going to spend almost every waking moment with the next couple days. “Ray...” he nodded a bit in greeting, offering a small smile. “My name’s Ray.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> danray anyone? i think so
> 
> also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYAN, you big beautiful man you, you get featured in this chapter 
> 
> (spoiler: ryan is my fave and you'll probably see more works from me starring him in the future)


End file.
